Pepsi, Coke...Ahhh what a world!!
by Laney1
Summary: The sequal to The Evils of Pepsi...really funny...and what you get when you get high in Pepsi itself...ahh im gonna die...lol please review!!


Disclaimer: no I don't own em…wish I did but I don't…I only own my muses and their many many friends!!  
  
Okay this is a sequel to "The Evils of Pepsi" so I hope all ya'll like it…by the way thank you to all my lovely reviewers to the Evils of Pepsi and I hope you enjoy this one! Please continue with the reviews! You know I love them!! ^_^  
  
Pepsi?! Coke?! AH!! What a world!!!!  
  
Trowa: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! What is this garbage in the refrigerator?!?!?! I thought I told you that it was evil!!!!!! –yells-  
  
Heero: Trowa…that's a ketchup bottle…not a Pepsi can….-peers over Trowa's shoulder-  
  
Trowa: NO! not that!! –thinks for a moment- even though ketchup is evil too…but that's not what I'm talking about!! –points deeper into the depths of the never-ending fridge-  
  
Duo: ooooooh that's where I put it…-reaches in and plucks out a coca cola can-  
  
Trowa: -dives at Duo and grabs the coke can from his grasp- DUO!! BAKA! What are you doing?!?!  
  
Duo: -wide eyed glare- Im thirsty? Is that okay? –takes the coke can back and snaps the top guzzling the drink down in a matter of seconds-  
  
Trowa: noooooooooo!!!!! –runs around in circles screaming-  
  
Quatre: -steps in and trips Trowa- is it just me or was that getting really annoying?  
  
Trowa: Quatre!! How could you?! –runs off crying- I want my mommy!!  
  
Wufei: -shakes his head- Injustice!  
  
Heero: well…what now?  
  
Duo: -gets a queasy look on his face as he starts to sway on his feet-  
  
Quatre: -looks at Duo- uh…Duo? Are you alright?  
  
Duo: -grows fangs and melts into a pile of coca-cola/Duo-goo-  
  
Heero: -blink blink- uh….  
  
Wufei: Duo stop with the fake vamp act! It doesn't work!  
  
Duo: -gets up and brushes himself off- aww…and I was getting good at it too…  
  
Quatre: -thwaps Duo- You scared me!!  
  
Duo: -melts into another pile of goo-  
  
Heero: haha very funny…but you already tried it.  
  
Duo: -engulfs Quatre, turning him into a pile of coca-cola goo too-  
  
Wufei: uhh…Heero…I don't think he is kidding anymore…  
  
Heero: what are you talking about…its still him…he's not a killer coca-cola glob!  
  
Trowa: -reappears- that's the first stage of coke withdrawal! He is in denial!  
  
Wufei: -glares at Trowa- shut up you weak onna!!  
  
Trowa: -grabs Wufei by the shoulders and shakes him- Get ahold of yourself man!!  
  
Heero: -pokes at the DuoQuatreCoca-Colaglob with a pointy stick-  
  
Duoglob: owww!! Don't do that!!  
  
Heero: -jumps back- AHHH!! It talks!!  
  
Trowa: -ties a red piece of material around his forehead and a machine gun mysteriously appears-  
  
Wufei: Trowa…you've been watching too much t.v. you look like Rambo!  
  
Trowa: do I really? Ahhh!! Noo!! -pauses- okay…that does it! –rips off the material and drops the gun on the ground- …this script is completely bogus! I am going to my room!! Where are my cigarettes?! –storms off down the hallway-  
  
Heero: -blinkblink- uh…Trowa…where are you going?!  
  
Trowa: -turns around and crushes the empty Pepsi can he is holding-  
  
Wufei: okay…this is just strange  
  
Trowa: -morphs into a Trowapepsigoothingy-  
  
Heero: -pulls out his gun and starts to shoot at the Trowaglob-  
  
Trowaglob: -recoils in horror-  
  
Duo/Quatreglob: -takes over Wufeis body and makes him a glob as well-  
  
Heero: …hn….-pulls out his cell phone and dials a number-  
  
Duo/Quatre/Wufeiglob:-blinkblink-  
  
Trowaglob: …..  
  
Heero: yeah that's right…they are trying to kill me…you better get here quick…ahh! –says with a blank expression and no emotions in his voice-  
  
** All of a sudden a bright pink limo pulls up and an enraged Relena jumps out waving a flame torch in the air wildly.  
  
Relena: get back you evil scum!! Don't you even try to eat my Heero!! –jabs at the Trowaglob with the flame torch-  
  
Heero: -sits back and lights a cigarette as he watches the fight-  
  
** A few hours later a non globby Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei sit panting on the ground with a still hysterical Relena.  
  
Heero: -stands up and applauds his four comrades- bravo! Nice job…you almost had me fooled for a minute. But I have one question…what made you give up?  
  
Quatre: -glares at Heero and then nodds towards Relena- what made me give up was when she tried to stick that flame thrower up my ass!  
  
Duo: -blushes- oh sorry man…that was my braid…  
  
Wufei: -pulls out a pair of scissors and cuts off Duo's braid- MUAHAHAHAHAA!!  
  
Duo: -blinks a few times and then shrugs, pulls another braid out of his pocket and reattaches it to his head- there we go…all better  
  
Wufei: injustice!  
  
Trowa: hey…guys…what about her? –points at a bewildered Relena-  
  
Heero: oh right…-walks over to Relena seductively- Im sorry hun…but you've seen too much…  
  
Relena: what are you talking about!! Pagen!! Get over here now!! I want to go home!! –starts crying-  
  
Heero: -Laughs maniacly- who Pagan…you mean him? –points over to Pagen who is still standing beside the pink limo-  
  
Relena: yes I mean him!  
  
Heero: but he's not who you think  
  
Relena: what are you talking about?!  
  
Pagan: I think he means this Miss. –pulls off a mask and reveals Dorothy, pointy eyebrows and all-  
  
Relena: -screams and runs off as Dorothy tries to stab her with her eyebrows-  
  
Trowa: -passes out Pepsi's to everyone-  
  
Quatre: I thought you didn't like Pepsi…  
  
Trowa: -winks and turns back into a pile of Pepsi goo eating the rest of the gundam pilots-  
  
  
  
Trowa: MUAHAHAHAHAAA!! I AM EVIL!! –gets really close to the computer screen- I can see you! And I will get you! You will all convert to the dark side!! You will all be my slaves! I WILL PREVAIL!!!  
  
Director: ENOUGH!! CUT CUT CUT!!!  
  
All pilots: -burst out laughing and then retreat to their rooms until the next film shoot-  
  
The End 


End file.
